


下落

by amumal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 无意义短打千字
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: “你做梦了吗？”“没有。”“我梦见你了。”“是吗？”“我梦见……我们长了翅膀，在水里游，越游越深，越游越深……”“我喜欢大海。”“不是大海，是天。我们在天上的水里，你的腿被太阳缠住了，我捡了很多云朵给你。”“我和你一起离开了吗？”“没有，你住进了太阳里，就在我的隔壁。”“你是月亮。”“你应该梦见我的，我身上的亮光闻起来很香。”
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 1





	下落

**Author's Note:**

> *真人无关  
> *有自杀情节可能造成心理不适

你应该梦见我的，李龙馥对金昇玟说。

他们站在楼顶，风从相同的校服间流淌而过，温柔而平静。这是属于他们的时刻，在黑夜里隐秘而盛大地展开。树木仍在生长，或许一些鸟类正在梢头休息。一切都变得安静。

他们目睹着浓稠的夜晚，在细小的颤抖里，迈上一层台阶。然后拥抱。

“我们会变成什么？”金昇玟将嘴唇印在李龙馥未出口的呼吸。

他们曾努力地成为人类，跃动两颗年轻的心脏。即使人们用冬天的心打量他们，即使言语灼烧着他们的外壳——当他们唇舌相接，一天总会过去。

他们在废弃的体育馆画了一架钢琴，在潮湿斑驳的墙上。李龙馥会在午后将肥皂泡吹到弹琴的人的后脑勺，空气是金色的，音乐是透明的。他在金昇玟指尖躺下，成为一个格格不入的琴键。

“弹我。”他说。

于是金昇玟将一切交还给他。

他们在书本上悄悄找寻自己的名字，一个定义。李龙馥并不中意那三个字，他想要均等于两个人的字眼，而不需要和其他人分享。那是一种骄傲的心情，他要用胸膛将少年与世界隔开，与知识、教育，与这些叫人分离的坏东西隔开。李龙馥擅长打扰金昇玟专注数字的眼睛，而金昇玟总能让他得逞。

他含住李龙馥的泪水，防止他在春天结冰。他的口袋里没有一分钱，只有一张轻飘飘的成绩单。鲜红的对勾不能成为他的武器。他接受着人们居高临下的笔直的凝视，除了另一束目光，他一无所有。

他们约定将生活当做一场冒险，行走在校园的枪林弹雨，又一次次逃回老旧的避风港。他们开始舔舐着相似的伤口，学会不再质问或反抗。李龙馥建议他们该花时间做梦，以躲避真实的运动鞋和厕所隔间。金昇玟并没有做梦的天赋，他甚至已经忘记怎样将眼睛闭起来。

李龙馥告诉他，那只抵在他心口的脚尖，会在午夜变成一只竖立的臭鼬，而厕所隔间地上的污水则是它的唾液。他的梦不分场合，总是被新鲜地打捞起来，掬在金昇玟面前，用潮湿颤抖的手掌。他说，我们变成了一只猫和一只狗，我咬了你的尾巴，你没生气。

“可是我醒了。”

李龙馥开始在梦里练习飞翔。他像白桦树叶一样，轻轻地折断了脚跟，被微风轻轻吹拂着，飘向远方。有时则是一枚雪花，在跌下云间时就已开始融化，却依然缓慢地悠啊荡啊，和地面保持着距离。金昇玟问他，那么我呢，我和你一起离开了吗？

李龙馥说，我不知道，但好像有人在弹钢琴。

金昇玟找到了顶楼的钥匙。他想闭上眼睛。他祈祷这是一场梦，而自己在梦里弄丢了钥匙。但他握紧了，直到掌心印上锯齿的痕迹。他把一切告诉李龙馥，多么痛快，又多么罪恶，这是面向他一人的邀请。

他们在最后一节晚自习后打开了生锈的铁门，站在最高的台阶。

“现在我们做梦吧。”李龙馥的脚向空中走去，仿佛渐渐张开的翅膀，“我会变成你的羽毛。”

于是金昇玟闭上眼，下落，上升，飞向他最初的、唯一的梦境。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 简单来说就是同性恋中学生被校园霸凌后相约跳楼的故事。可酿有一点想法就先写一点。


End file.
